


The Best View

by nekokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, cute stuff, two dudes being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokuto/pseuds/nekokuto
Summary: I rolled "Bokuto" and "forest", so here's Bokuto taking Akaashi on a hiking date!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Best View

Bokuto considered himself a lucky man. He got to see Akaashi in a number of different places, under a number of different lights. 

Underneath the harsh, fluorescent gymnasium lights, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow, wild, unkempt, and curling hair. 

Warm streetlights passing over his form as they’re walking home from a late-night practice. Slumped, tired shoulders diligently carrying his backpack, his worries, his doubts.

As the moonlight streams through the window. This one is Bokuto’s most favorite. No one else gets to see Akaashi looking so soft, so at peace. Most astonishingly, to Bokuto, at least, it’s here that Akaashi looks happiest. Though it may be obvious, though it may be easy to see for those who know them, Bokuto still marvels at how Akaashi looks happiest, calmest, most peaceful ‘when he’s with  _ me. _ ’ He turns into the epitome of the heart-eyes emoji whenever he thinks a lot about this fact.

That’s one of the things Bokuto keeps to himself. No one has the heart to tell him that everyone else can see that, too. 

Bokuto is also thoughtful, whether he chooses to realize this about himself or not. He is in-tune with his friends and teammates, with his boyfriend, with his family. Even if he may not understand  _ why  _ or  _ what, _ he can always feel the vibes in a room, feel the vibes of the people he cares for most. 

So, that mounting stress behind Akaashi’s eyes? The tension in his shoulders? The shorter fuse? All the things that he was trying to deal with himself? 

Bokuto noticed. And he decided to do something about it. 

With school, work, volleyball, and all of life’s other responsibilities piling up and nearly suffocating them both, Bokuto made the decision to escape from it, at least for an afternoon. To escape out of the city, out of the noise and the chaos and the life teeming in every square foot, right in your face. And he took part of his morning, as he ate a meat bun while walking to where he and Akaashi normally meet up, to search for some quiet places. Green places. 

To his great surprise, he found one quite easily. Reviews were positive. Photos were gorgeous, green, serene. He found a hiking trail, a short drive out of the city, that wound its way through the forest, down near the streams, and up to the top of a ridge, where, on the rocky outcropping that was the top, hikers were met with a stunning view. 

Something clicked for Bokuto then. A new place he wanted to see Akaashi, under new lights. 

He wanted to see him at ease, smiling, under a canopy of green trees. Away from their responsibilities and worries. Away from the city. Away from all of it, and just with one another. 

Now, all he had to do was ask. 

  
  


And luckily, the perfect opportunity presented itself quite quickly. That night, while burning the midnight oil, Bokuto found an opening to ask. 

Shuffling some papers aside, he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. 

“Hey,” he said, but to his disappointment, he only received a grunt in response. 

“Akaashi,” he tried again, nudging the other with his foot. Akaashi made a grumbling, irritated noise, turning his attention away from his studying and to his boyfriend. But any actual anger melted away upon seeing Bokuto’s wide, earnest eyes. 

“Yeah?” Akaashi asked, shoulders relaxing. He loved and hated how soft he was for this ace. 

“I have an idea,” he started, before shaking his head. No, that wasn’t right. 

“I have a date idea,” he tried again, and that still sounded lame, but Akaashi’s eyes lit up a little more, and so he continued, “I wanna take you on a hike,” Bokuto sputtered, feeling strangely flustered. 

“A hike?” Akaashi echoed, blinking in surprise. “Like, in the woods?”

Boktuo nodded. 

“We’ve never been on one of those before,” he said, the idea already blooming in his head. It sounded like a lot of fun. Fresh air, away from the city and the people and life as they knew it. It would be refreshing. Nice. Much needed for the both of them. “Saturday is supposed to be nice, right?” he pulled out his phone to check the weather, and really, that was all the confirmation Bokuto needed that this was, in fact, a good idea.

Saturday was, as promised, a nice day. It was sunny, breezy, and quite warm. The trail was only a twenty-minute drive from the city, and soon, Bokuto and Akaashi were enjoying the green leaves, the bright sunshine, and of course, each other. 

Just as Bokuto expected, Akaashi looked like an angel. Though the trail was covered in broad, green leaves, sunlight still managed to squeeze its way through, dappling the path and the boys in bright spots of light. Akaashi’s eyes sparkled. His hair, starting to curl with sweat, was shiny and glossy and gorgeous and Bokuto just wanted to rake his hands through it. 

The trip to the top wasn’t too hard; there were parts that required a lot of uphill walking, but for the two boys, who were in excellent condition, it was a fun challenge. 

The view from the top was astounding, as to be expected. They could see miles or following green hills, trees, and sparkling streams. Up there, the breeze was a little stronger, but welcomed on hot and sweaty skin. 

Bokuto turned to say something to Akaashi, but whatever he was about to say was forgotten.

Akaashi’s cheeks were flushed, sweaty, and his eyes were happy. But they were wide with awe as he took in the landscape. He stared, shocked and enamored with the beauty that was before him. 

And that...well… that was Bokuto’s new favorite. He couldn’t pull his eyes away, even if he wanted to, because Akaashi was the best view he’d ever seen.


End file.
